


Falling under your spell

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, High School, Love at First Sight, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: On the first day of high school, Akiteru falls into the trap which his mother has always warned him about.





	Falling under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Childhood.

It was love at first sigh and Akiteru was terrified. The girl belonged to the delinquents – he could tell it only from a glimpse. She wore her tie loosely and her blazer was not buttoned up, not to speak about her make up and cocky smile. His mother had always told him to avoid girls like those and he fell in love with one on his first day of high school – just great!

”Tanaka-san! Thank you for honoring us with your presence,” the teacher said with half lidded eyes, trying to hold back his anger. It was understandable – chemistry was their third period on that day.

”Sorry for being late~” the girl chirped, but Akiteru knew he was not sorry at all. 

Akiteru leaned a little forward to see more, but in that instant, his eyes met with two curious green ones. Akiteru backed away immediately, his chair making screeching noises on the linoleum. He saw as a little smirk appeared on the girls’ lips and she started walking towards him.

’Please, do not sit here!’ Akiteru prayed, clenching his eyes shut and his hands into fists.

”Is this seat taken?” Akiteru all but whined, but gave a small nod. He heard the seat next to his being pulled out, then pushed back in. He cracked one of his eyes open, but closed it back immediately. The girl was prettier up-close. ”Hahaha, you are a shy one, aren’t you?”

”Yes,” it slipped through his lips and Akiteru wanted to hit himself on the head. The other laughed again and Akiteru knew he had never heard a voice more beautiful. He felt a hand tapping his shoulder and he opened both of his eyes properly.

”Tanaka Saeko!” The girl said, outstretching her hand towards him.

”Tsukishima Akiteru,” Akiteru answered, shaking the others’ hand. The corner of Saeko’s lips quirked upwards and Akiteru knew he was done.

”Let’s be good friends, Akiteru-kun!”


End file.
